Killer Queens
by Calico Yorki
Summary: The sequel to Hakubian Rhapsody - ...Although I didn't predict I'd type it up so soon...A bit short, but no matter. To err is human, to forgive, divine. Let's see if the "Devil Caller" has it in her to forgive, and whether the "Genius" can admit mistakes.


The atmosphere was tense, to say the least.

Ryoko glared daggers at Washu. Washu glared daggers at Ryoko. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped and cleared the table to strangle the other. Fortunately for all, they had a mediator to prevent this from happening.

"I really am flattered that you value my opinion so much," Katsuhito said calmly as he poured Washu a cup of tea..."But I'm not sure I'll be much help. I have little experience in solving arguments like this." Slipping into silence, he poured Ryoko a cup as well. Having happened to pour his own cup beforehand, Katsuhito quietly took a drink. He was about to say something, but Ryoko interrupted him.

The cyan-haired woman said venomously, "It always has to be _some_thing, you snot-nosed little brat. Insulting me, dragging me down to that damned lab of yours and...And.." Ryoko twitched angrily, falling silent. Arms crossed, she chose to glare off to the side.

"Weeell," Washu said in a drawn-out, drawling tone; "Is it _my_ fault that you're too sensitive? _I_ think you just don't want to admit the simple fact that I'm rubber and you're glue." At this, Ryoko threw her head back around to glare at Washu once more. Katsuhito was about to say something, but Ryoko interrupted him again.

"I can learn to take the insults...It's just hard to do with your _shrill crow voice_," she said. "But what you did to me...Leaving me there...And...You knew. _You knew._" Abruptly, Ryoko stood back up. "To hell with it. There's no point in trying to talk to a little prick like you." Without another word, she disappeared with a flicker.

Washu sighed; "Can you believe her, Yosho? So immature, I just can't believe it." She smirked, sipping her own tea. When she didn't get a response, Washu looked over..."Wouldn't you agree?" She set her cup down.

Finally, Katsuhito replied; "Whatever you did, it had quite an effect." He took a sip of tea calmly before continuing. "From what I know of Ryoko, whenever someone angers her, she'll just use violence...Whenever Ayeka gets on her nerves, there'll be plenty of yelling and hair-pulling. Maybe an explosion here or there."

Turning to Washu slightly; "Think about it...You say she planned out and pulled quite a prank, and you just saw how she doesn't want anything to do with you. For her to actually put together a scheme to get revenge and just up and leave when you two are together, instead of her usual threats and violence...I think there's more to it than just typical irritation." Shrugging, he took another sip of tea.

Meanwhile, however, Washu had stopped cold. _Yosho's exactly right_, she thought to herself..._Ryoko doesn't pull pranks; she blows things up to get revenge...And any other time, she'd be happy to argue for days about this._ Washu chewed on the end of her fingernail; _I don't want to admit it...But this time, she's so mad at me, she doesn't even want to argue. Ryoko yells and breaks things; even Ayeka can't make her so mad that Ryoko'll plot out her revenge, and I've never seen Ayeka manage to make Ryoko angry to the point she doesn't even want to argue..._Washu promptly put her elbows down on the table with great force.

Resting her face in her hands, Washu sighed loudly...For a while, there was silence. Washu didn't want to bring Katsuhito into a problem of her own making, and Katsuhito had a feeling Washu just needed some quiet for a while. Two or three minutes later, Washu spoke to her silent companion without looking up.

"Yosho," she said in a drained voice. "...I think I can say, as a mom...I've completely botched it this time. All that stuff I say about how 'Ryoko's my daughter, not just my creation'...The way I punched Clay when he caused Zero _physical_ pain...And here I go, causing my 'daughter' _emotional_ pain...In her shoes, I'd do the exact same thing if my mom was such a bitch to me." She rested her face in her palms upright, eyes drooping. "...I wonder if it's possible to screw up any worse. I shudder to think how I could have screwed up with a _son_." She gave a sad smile...

Eventually, Katsuhito spoke up again. "I had a daughter, once...Tenchi's mother." As Washu glanced at him, Katsuhito nodded; "Really, I think I can understand your problem...I spent my time training her in swordsmanship so that she could go back to Jurai in my place. Then, I did the same to Tenchi...It can be a hard thing for a parent to realize when they're looking out for their children, and when they're projecting their desires onto them..." Katsuhito gave Washu a smile. Washu turned her gaze down, letting what had been said sink in.

Katsuhito said in a more cheerful tone, "Sometimes...You just have to buckle down and decide whether you're going to be just a parent to your child, or whether you'll try to be their friend. But you have to remember...No matter what, your child will never be you. All a parent can do is try and look out for their children...And sometimes, it's easier to do that when you're walking beside them instead of looming over them." He and Washu shared a quick smile.

Washu nodded, spryly getting up; "Thanks, Yosho. I think I have an idea. Seeya!" With that, she quickly rushed out of the shrine and ran off. Katsuhito chuckled, starting to clean up the tea set left behind.

"...Those two have _some_ things in common. That baffling energy, for one thing."

...

Scowling, Ryoko entered the floating bath house; hair tied up in a ponytail. She quickly discarded her towel, hands on her hips as she looked around. Spotting that familiar pink-red hair, Ryoko approached. When she got there, she was a bit surprised.

Washu was sitting in one of the baths, several abandoned jugs of sake nearby and several more waiting. Pouring herself a small saucer, she took a drink; a slight blush on her face. Looking up to see Ryoko, her face dropped..."Hey, kid," she said sullenly; "Thanks for actually coming here...I didn't think you'd want to see me." She set the jug and saucer off to the side, leaning heavily against the rocks behind her.

Cautiously sliding into the water, Ryoko said, "Yeah...Well, I figured you'd want to argue some more, so I decided to just come and tell you I don't feel like putting up with your bull - ...Crap..." She trailed away as she saw Washu hiccupping and sniffling. As Ryoko watched, bewildered, tears started to well up in Washu's eyes.

Obviously distressed, Washu said, "I know it...Probably doesn't mean much...But...I've realized. I prattle on and on about how you're not just a creation, you're my daughter...And then, I go and treat you like I did...I was so high-and-mighty, thinking I was better than guys like Kagato and Clay...But...You're...You're my _daughter_, for God's sakes, and I...I...I've been so..." Her throat burning with sadness, Washu was unable to go on.

Watching this, Ryoko felt uncomfortable...Sidling over, she carefully wrapped an arm around Washu's shoulders. "L...Listen, Mom," She said while gently rubbing the opposite shoulder. "I won't pretend I..._Completely_ forgive you...But I don't want you to compare yourself to those two. I'm not perfect...And you're not either, okay?" She smiled down at Washu, as the smaller woman looked up; eyes still shimmering with tears.

Ryoko's voice started to quaver as she said, "We both do some stupid things sometimes...But...You're still my mom, alright? I know you love me...Even though you're bad at showing it...And even though _I'm _bad at...Sh...Showing it, too..." She could feel herself starting to cry as well, but forced herself to finish.

"I really...I love you, Mom. Let's just try to...Not forget to...Let each other know...Okay?" Washu smiled, nodding. The two embraced for a short while, crying silently. Finally, a few minutes later, they separated. Ryoko took a large flask of sake, smiling and changing the subject; "You didn't have to use bait, you know..." Washu smiled back.

"Nah...I was trying to drink to keep myself from crying, but I only ended up making it worse...And I thought it was about the best gift to give you."

"...Thanks, Mom. You can be...Okay, sometimes."

"Thanks, Ryoko...You too."


End file.
